


You'll Have to Do

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-18
Updated: 2005-01-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Things aren't as simple as they should be when Vecchio and Thatcher attend a formal function togeher





	You'll Have to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

You'll Have to Do

## You'll Have to Do

  
by nancy claycomb  


Disclaimer: Of course none of the characters belong to me. They belong to Alliance. Please don't sue me for using them.

Author's Notes: I've been wanting to do a Ray/Meg story for awhile. Please don't hate me for it. Any and all comments would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading 

Story Notes: none

* * *

"No, no..of course. I understand. No.... it can't be helped. I'll just see you the next time you're in town. Yes...,honestly I understand. You, too... Good bye," Inspector Margaret Thatcher hung up her telephone at the Canadian Consulate.  
  
"Just great!" She moaned, out loud. "Now what am I supposed to do?"   
  
Tonight, there was a ceremonial banquet taking place at the Chicago Hilton to welcome some visiting businessmen. During the course of the evening, they were going to present the Inspector with an award, in honor of her dedication to the RCMP and the role she had taken during recent trade negotiations. The phone call had been her date calling up to cancel. He had been called away on business suddenly and would be unable to attend. To make matters worse, one of the men who would be attending, was an ex-boyfriend of Meg's. The relationship had ended badly, and she really wanted to show up with someone who would put this guy in his place.  
  
`With Turnball on vacation and Fraser escorting that suspect back to Canada, I can't even order anyone to go with me,' Meg thought. `Maybe I can just call in dead.'  
  
She wandered aimlessly about the empty Consulate for awhile. Eventually, she ended up in the kitchen, making herself a cup of coffee. The Inspector sat in silence for a long time wondering what she had done to deserve this solitude. She had no idea how much time had passed, nor did she really care.   
  
"Hey, Fraser?? Fraser?" The voice was finally able to penetrate into her thoughts, but it still did not register to whom it belonged.  
  
The sound continued working it's way from room to room of the consulate. Finally, the voice and the person showed up in the kitchen.  
  
"Benny? Oh, Inspector," Ray Vecchio was startled when he came across her sitting so quietly in the kitchen. Likewise, Meg jumped somewhat, when Vecchio came bursting into the room.  
  
"Where's Fraser?" Ray asked leaning slightly on the table. "He asked me to stop by and help him take Diefenbaker on tracking maneuvers tonight."  
  
"I had to send him to handle the extradition of a person back to Canada. He did ask me to call you, but somehow time slipped away." Meg did not find it necessary to apologize, after all, her life was caving in this evening.  
  
"Time slipped away? TIME SLIPPED AWAY? Great, just great. Now what am I supposed to do?" Ray fumed. Ever since he had been a little boy, his father had made it clear that anyone without plans on a Saturday night was a loser. "I just gave up a chance to go to a Bulls game with a buddy to take a wolf on a nature walk. Now that isn't even going to happen!"  
  
"You don't have a corner on the market for ruined plans, Detective," Meg said staring into her coffee. "you..."   
  
"You wouldn't understand," they both said at the same time.  
  
Meg glance up from her coffee when she heard her own words coming from his mouth at the same time. It even made Ray crack a smile. Meg studied Ray for a moment, making him feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"Do you own a tuxedo, Detective?" The Inspector finally asked.  
  
"Ma'am?" Ray asked, confused.   
  
"I asked, Detective, if you own a tuxedo," Meg said, patiently.  
  
"Are you kidding? With my sense of style? Of course," Ray answered, hesitantly. He was feeling more uncomfortable by the second. Since when did she care about his wardrobe?  
  
"You'll have to do." Meg said making a decision.  
  
"Have to do what? Wait a minute, here." Ray's anger flared. He was suddenly on the defensive, and he didn't even know what he was defending himself against.  
  
"There is a banquet taking place tonight for which I am to be attending." Meg explained. "They are presenting me with an award, so I really have to go. The gentleman that was to be my escort called this afternoon to tell me that he will not be able to attend."  
  
"You got dumped?" Ray asked. "Dating a man with a brain, huh?"  
  
"He was called away on business, unexpectedly," Meg said, ignoring the second half of his comment.  
  
"So, you need a date to said ball," Ray concluded. He was becoming more and more concerned with the direction this conversation was taking.  
  
"An escort," Meg said firmly. She could not bring herself to admit that she was asking this exasperating man for a date; escort sounded so much better.  
  
"I don't think..." Ray started.  
  
"I know that much about you already," Meg cut him short  
  
"It wouldn't be..." Ray fumbled.  
  
"Look, Detective. Just get me though that door. After that, you can do what ever you want to do." Meg said. "All the food you can eat, and you can dance with whatever `babe' or `chick' or whatever you Americans call them."  
  
"It's not that..." Ray was still trying desperately to find a way out. She already knew that he didn't have plans for the evening. He and the `Ice Queen?'  
  
"Please?" It was a simple one-word plea. Ray knew that Meg Thatcher would normally ever ask for anything. Something was definitely weird here.   
  
`Not the Dragon Lady!' his mind was screaming to him. But, somehow, when he looked into her eyes, his heart over ruled his head. Why was this his life: Mounties in distress?  
  
"Okay, whatever," Ray said regretting it the second the words were out of his mouth.  
  
"Fine," Meg said, formally. She could not bring herself to say `Thank you.' After all, this evening still had the potential for being a complete disaster.  
  
"They are sending a Limousine to pick me up at eight o'clock. I'll have it stop by your house after that." Meg said. "Fraser showed me where you lived once.  
  
Ray looked at her and shook his head. His mind was still spinning from the events that had just taken place.  
  
"This should be one interesting evening," Ray mumbled as he walked out of the Consulate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At precisely eight fifteen, the limousine pulled up in front of the Vecchio house on Octavia Boulevard. Meg waited a moment, but when Vecchio did not appear at the door, she went up on the porch to ring the bell.  
  
The noise emanating from the Vecchio household was incredible. Meg paused before her finger touched the button for the bell. The contrast between this house, which was so full of life and her quiet, lonely apartment, was like night and day. She was instantly reminded of a favorite aunt's house were she used to spend some of her summer vacations. That house always seemed to be so alive with people and things to do.   
  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud crash inside the house. The giggles of some children followed the sound and finally the laughter of the adults joined in. Meg assumed from the sounds that this must be an everyday occurrence at the Vecchio house.  
  
Smiling slightly, she finally touched the button for the bell. She was amazed that the ring could be heard over the commotion inside. A small boy around four years old finally answered the door.   
  
"Does Ray Vecchio live here?" Meg spoke mainly because the boy didn't.  
  
"Uncle Ray!" The boy shouted at the top of his lungs. Meg was shocked that such a loud noise could come from such a small child. "There's a lady here to see you!"  
  
Ray appeared at the top of the step. Meg hated to admit that she had taken notice of the way he looked in his Armani suites, but in the tuxedo he looked even better.  
  
"Thanks, Jimmy," Ray said. As Ray passed the boy he swooped him up and gave him a big hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"She's pretty Uncle Ray," Jimmy whispered in Ray's ear in a very loud voice. "Isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, Jimmy," Ray was quite embarrassed that the inspector could hear. Gently he sat the boy down.  
  
"I'm outta here!" Ray yelled as he followed Meg out the door.  
  
"Raimundo!" Ma Vecchio called as she came out of the door after them.  
  
"Sorry, Ma," Ray spun and gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What, no introduction even?" Ma asked  
  
"Ma, Inspector Thatcher. Inspector Thatcher this is my mother." Ray said, still trying to get down the steps and get the evening over with.  
  
"I'm very happy to meet you Mrs. Vecchio. I've heard so much about you," Meg said politely, taking Mrs. Vecchio's hand.  
  
Ma Vecchio looked at Ray and nodded her head towards Meg. "Another Canadian?"  
  
"Yes, Ma," Ray answered.  
  
"Nice to meet you Inspector. Stop by again some time when my son isn't in such a big hurry." Ray glared at his mother as they continued down the walk.  
  
The limousine driver opened the door. Ray left Meg in first, mainly because his mother was still watching from the front porch. He didn't want to have to hear about it later.  
  
"Oh, Detective, I've been thinking. It might be best during the course of this evening, if you did not call me `Inspector.' I think that you should call me Meg...uh, Margaret. No...Meg. Yes, Meg should do nicely. And I was wondering, if I might call you, uh, Ray."  
  
Inspect...Meg Thatcher asking his permission? Something was definitely wrong here.   
  
"Look, lady," Ray finally had to get to the bottom of this. "I'm here, I'll get you through the door. Just level with me. Tell me what's up. Lots of people go to these thing stag. Frannie would go just to see whose date she could snag. Why was it so important to have a date? And why me of all people. You and I haven't always gotten along you know."  
  
"You have a keen knack for stating the obvious, Detective." The `Ray' thing was forgotten for the moment. "You're right, we haven't always gotten along," Meg paused for a moment before she continued. She really wasn't sure if this normally irritating man would understand or not. She was going on Fraser's opinion alone here. If Benton Fraser believed that this man was worthy of his friendship, then he must be all right.   
  
She studied him, hesitantly, for a moment before she continued. "The man that is presenting me with my award tonight and I used to see each other. Things... ended badly for us. He never really understood what being in the RCMP meant to me. He never took me seriously, or figured out that I could take care of myself without his help.   
  
"Wow, he really didn't have you figured." Ray said.   
  
"Tonight, I wanted to show up with someone that proved that I have done well without him." Meg continued.  
  
"He wouldn't be able to figure that out from the award he's giving you? Not much on deductive thinking, is he?" Ray questioned.  
  
"I was hoping to show him that I was doing well personally as well as professionally. Showing up `stag' wouldn't have done much to promote that image." Meg answered honestly  
  
"So you got stuck with me, huh?" Ray said grinning. "So this guy that got called away was a real hunk, as Frannie would say."  
  
"You could say that," for some reason which she didn't understand Meg smiled back at him.  
  
"Sorry you couldn't do better," Ray said.  
  
Meg could tell that he truly meant it. For a moment she was the one who felt unworthy of the man at her side - until he spoke.  
  
"Do you want me to check this guy out for priors and outstanding parking tickets? I might be able to have him arrested for you," Ray said happily  
  
"That won't be necessary, Detective." Meg said firmly. "You can't have someone arrested for being rude and insincere. I would have done it already."  
  
Finally, the limo pulled up outside the Chicago Hilton. Ray opened the door of the building and allowed Meg to enter first. For some strange reason, the words `it only takes a few extra seconds to be courteous' popped into his head.  
  
"So, do you really think that we can make it through this evening without hurting each other?" Ray asked as Meg passed through the door.  
  
"As long as you stay out of my way, I should imagine everything will work out fine." Meg replied seriously.  
  
They stopped briefly at the cloakroom to check their coats before they headed to the ballroom. For the first time this evening Ray saw Meg without her wrap. She was wearing a burgundy velvet floor-length gown with a thigh high slit up the right side. Ray noted that it was extremely low cut and that she filled it out very nicely.   
  
Ray gave a low, approving, whistle. "Boy, you wanna get this guy good, don't ya?"  
  
Meg smile and quickly turned away to hide the blush that was developing on her face. "You clean up quite nicely yourself, Detective." She felt she could spare him one compliment this evening.  
  
"Okay. Let's do this." Ray said offering her his arm.   
  
They made their entrance down the steps and into the ballroom after being announced at the door. Almost immediately, a tall blond came over to Ray.  
  
"What's the matter, Vecchio? Run out of people in the states to date? You had to cross the border to find someone who would say yes?" The blond asked sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, it is just that the women up there are prettier and more intelligent," Ray retorted. He hated to say that in front of the Inspector, but it was the only reply he could come up with. "Uh, Meg, this is Candy. Candy...Meg."  
  
Candy turned and walked away without acknowledging Meg's presence.  
  
"Things...ended badly for us," Ray said using Meg's line from earlier.  
  
"Candy?" Meg asked with disbelief in her voice. "You dated someone named Candy?"  
  
"You got a problem with that?" Ray demanded. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Nothing, I guess, " Meg finally admitted.  
  
Ray just continued to glare at her.  
  
"No, really. I think that is.... sweet," Meg grinned. She knew that she had won this round.  
  
"Alright, smarty-pants. What is `Mr. Businessman's' name?" Ray asked.  
  
"Oh, look." Meg said turning away quickly. "There's our table."  
  
"You're not getting out of it that easily," Ray said pulling out Meg's chair for her. "Spill it. What's his name?"  
  
"Elmmmm," Meg mumbled.   
  
"What?" Ray asked.  
  
"Elliott, okay? His name is Elliott." Meg said finally.  
  
"Elliott? Elliott? Like in ET phone home? Or "Pete's Dragon? Oh, this is just too easy." Ray laughed. "No more about sweet Candy. Deal?"  
  
"Understood." Meg smiled. But then she continued.   
  
"`ET?', `Pete's Dragon?' Is that all you do in your spare time?" Meg asked. "Watch television with your nieces and nephews?"  
  
Meg had meant the remark as an insult, implying he had nothing better to do. Ray, however, smiled from ear to ear. To him, it was the greatest compliment she could have given him. He loved it when people noticed that he was a great uncle.   
  
"Every chance I get " Ray replied, smiling and rubbing his hands together.   
  
"Can I get you anything from the bar?" Ray asked heading in that direction.  
  
"I'll have a white wine please," Meg answered. This evening might not be as bad as she first thought that it could be. Once you got past the sarcasm, Ray Vecchio had an easy way about him that actually made her feel quite comfortable. Since she certainly wasn't concerned about impressing him, she decided that she could really relax and enjoy the evening.  
  
Ray got in line behind a man who was making some very rude comments about a woman who had just left the bar. The man got his scotch on the rocks from the bartender, but continued to stand there while Ray ordered. Ray had a feeling that this wasn't the man's first drink nor would it be his last for the evening.  
  
"I need one white wine and I'll have a seven-up with a twist," Ray ordered.  
  
"You sure you can handle that pal?" the man next to him asked, slapping him on the back as he walked to the dining area.  
  
"Yeah, its just better for me this way. That way I won't end up acting like a fool, you know, like you." The man never heard Ray's comment, but the bartender laughed as he handed Ray the drinks.  
  
Ray tipped the bartender and headed back to Meg. She was standing at her seat, facing the bar. The man that had just left the bar was speaking to her, with his back to Ray. By the way Meg was moving, Ray could tell that she felt uncomfortable. Even with the brief exchange that had taken place at the bar, Ray knew that this man was a yutz. Had it been any other women, Ray would have burst in and separated this guy's head from his shoulders, but he knew that Inspector Thatcher would never need rescuing. He was deciding how to handle the situation when Meg caught his eye and twitched her head towards the man.  
  
"Elliott?" Ray mouthed, crinkling his forehead in disbelief.  
  
Meg nodded almost unnoticeably.  
  
Ray studied the man that was with Meg. Elliott was handsome enough, he guessed. He had noticed that he had blond hair and blue eyes up at the bar, but now that he knew who he was, Ray began to do a much more detailed examination. He was about the same height as Ray but with much broader shoulders. Ray was pretty sure that he worked out. He could see where women might be attracted to that sort of thing. Franny, for sure, would be throwing herself at Elliott right about now. Ray began to hate Elliott even more than before.  
  
Ray stood for a moment contemplating his next move. His decision was almost made for him when Candy came up behind him.  
  
"Your date finally smarten up and find someone better?" Candy asked.  
  
Ray scowled at her, but said nothing. He took a deep breath and walked around Elliott joining Meg.  
  
"Here you are my sweet," Ray said handing her the wineglass. He was sure to say it loud enough that Candy could hear.  
  
Meg glared at him for a second before she realized that he was only trying to help.  
  
"Thank you, darling," Meg said sounding very strained.  
  
"I've just been telling Maggie what all I've been up to since I saw her." Elliott said grabbing Meg roughly around the shoulders. He then extended his hand out to Ray. "Elliott Charles is the name."  
  
Ray took hold of the hand and gave it a firmer-then-necessary shake. "I'm...."  
  
"Yeah, Mr. `Seven-Up,' I know." Elliott slapped Ray on the shoulder again.  
  
"Well, you know how it is: Alcohol just makes some people act like jerks. `course than there are some people who can do that all by themselves." Ray said slapping Elliott on the shoulder.  
  
Meg pursed her lips trying to hide the smile. She was happy that, for once, she was not taking the brunt of Vecchio's biting wit.  
  
Elliott looked mildly confused by the statement but was saved from further embarrassment by the call to dinner.  
  
Because Meg was one of the honorees, she and Ray were seated at the head table with the other dignitaries. Elliott ended up sitting at Meg's left, with Ray to her right.  
  
"So, Elliott, traveling solo tonight?" Ray asked looking around Meg, once the salads had been served.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to be here for the whole evening so I hated to bring someone along," Elliott replied. "I have a business associate stopping by later this evening. I was telling Maggie earlier that I've been coming down to Chicago at least once a month and we need to get together more often."  
  
"Yeah, and she looks thrilled about it, too." Ray said under his breath so only Meg could hear.  
  
Meg leaned over toward Ray. "Am I going to have to play referee all through dinner?" There was a smile pasted on her face causing the words to come out in a hiss.  
  
"I just wondered if he was doing so well, why he doesn't have a date," Ray asked, innocently. "Are you trying to stop me from having fun?"   
  
"Are you implying that I could?" Meg said still smiling.  
  
"But do you really want to? How badly did things end up for you two anyway?" Ray studied her for a moment "That's the trouble with Canadians, they'll never stand up for themselves." He seemed to remember having this same conversation with Fraser about Meg once.  
  
"So what business are you in that has meetings so late on a Saturday night?" Ray asked when the roast chicken with stuffing and green beans had been served.  
  
"Import/Export mainly. That's where the money is. I've made quite a few business contacts here in Chicago that have been very profitable for me. You've probably heard of some of them. They are some of the most prominent people in this city. Roy Hunter, Jonathan Border, Lloyd Nash," Elliott bragged  
  
"Lloyd Nash, huh?" Ray questioned innocently. Ray knew that name as the gun smuggler that was dealing with Girrard, the man who had killed Fraser's father. Now he knew that Elliott was up to no good. "Is that who you're meeting tonight?"  
  
"You did hear of him, eh? Thought maybe you'd be impressed. No it isn't him tonight, but it is someone that he just introduced me to." Elliott said. "It should work out quite well for me."   
  
Ray fished for as many details as he could throughout the rest of the meal. Between the alcohol that Elliott had consumed and the bragging to impress Meg, Ray had gathered quite a lot of information. He knew that the meeting was taking place here in the Hotel lobby at eleven o'clock.  
  
Meg had been a Mountie long enough to know when something was up. By the way that Ray was asking questions, Meg could tell that he thought something was wrong with Elliott's meeting tonight.  
  
"Could that have been any more like an interrogation?" Meg asked indignantly, when Elliott made another trip to the bar. "Would you please just leave him alone? I didn't invite you here tonight just so you could harass my ex-boyfriend and play detective all night."  
  
"I am not `playing detective', I AM a detective. Something is wrong here, and if you would take off your Mountie serge red rose colored glasses long enough you would see it, too." Ray wished he could leave it go, but he knew something wasn't right. The last thing he wanted to do was to ruin Meg's evening any more, but he had that nagging feeling in his gut that wouldn't let him go. Something was wrong and he needed to do something about it.  
  
The Award Ceremony took place immediately following dinner. Ray actually applauded as loud as anyone when Meg received her award. Whatever his personal feelings were for her, he knew that she was a good Mountie who had worked hard to get where she was. He knew how hard things were for a female cop, and he could only imagine that it wasn't any easier for a female Mountie.  
  
After checking out Meg's plaque, Ray excused himself from the table and walked out of the ballroom. He found a quiet place in the hallway, pulled out his cell phone and dialed into the 27th district. He ordered the past records for Elliott Charles and left his cell-phone number where he could be reached.   
  
By the time Ray returned to the table, the lights had been dimmed and the dancing had begun. Even though Meg had told him that he would be free to dance with whomever he wanted, he had pretty much resigned himself to sitting most of the evening and watching the other couples on the floor. Ray was astonished to see all of the women that Elliott could con into dancing with him. It seemed as though for each new song, Elliott had a new partner.  
  
"It must be his position," Ray grumbled to Meg. "It certainly isn't his charming personality."  
  
Ray's cell phone rang, and he stepped away from the table so he could speak privately. Apparently, Elliott had no priors, but he had been questioned or implicated during other arrests. Most of the cases he seemed to be associated with were gun smuggling deals. He requested that a squad car meet him at the hotel at eleven o'clock. He was going to nail this guy.  
  
"That was Ma," Ray said as he returned to the table. He had to come up with something good; he certainly couldn't tell Meg that he was planning on arresting her past love interest in an hour. "She wanted to..."  
  
Ray realized that Meg wasn't paying attention. She was too busy watching Elliott on the dance floor. He wasn't even going to finish his sentence, but he figured he could have some fun and take full advantage of the situation.  
  
"...She wanted to know if you and I are going to produce any grandchildren for her anytime soon." Ray waited for her reaction.  
  
"That would be nice," Meg responded, absently.   
  
"Oh, good. Remind me to tell Fraser when he comes back that he's going to be a uncle soon." Ray waited for some reaction but Meg was still too preoccupied. She was taking all of the fun out of what could have been a great opening for one of their verbal battles.   
  
Finally, Meg had enough of Elliott's popularity. She got out of her chair and stood in front of Vecchio. Her hands were on her hips. And her eyes were blazing.   
  
"Dance with me," she said in a voice that left little room for discussion.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ray asked. "You're not my Superior Officer."  
  
"I said, `dance with me' or Fraser gets sentry duty for the next month straight," she replied, formally  
  
Ray was just about to tell her where she could put the plaque she had received, when he noticed that Elliott's new dance partner was Candy.  
  
"You certainly know how to woo a guy, Inspector." Ray said, as he followed Meg up to the dance floor. "And I thought the days of sexual harassment were over."  
  
"Shut up and dance, Detective," Meg said as they stepped out on the floor. Suddenly a horrifying thought struck her. "You can dance, can't you?"  
  
"Sure, I went to discos all of the time back in the seventies." Ray knew he had her. For the first time ever, he saw that Inspector Margaret Thatcher could look afraid. She would have to go through with it. After all, she was the one who ordered him to dance with her.   
  
Ray let her sweat it out for the first few steps but then settled into rhythm with her. The first few steps were jerky and awkward because of the tension between them, but eventually, through the slow, soothing music that was playing, the dance partners calmed down enough to glide around the floor.  
  
"Not bad, Meg." It was hard to be formal when you were holding someone so close. "Does Canada teach all of its Mounties to dance?"  
  
"I didn't always want to be a Mountie." Meg said. "Growing up, I actually wanted to be a dancer. I spent most of my childhood in dance class: ballet, tap, you name it. But, that's neither here nor there. What about you? You're not too bad yourself. Did you take dance 101 at the Police Academy?"   
  
"Actually, I learned in P.E. class." Ray answered.  
  
"Penal Entertainment? They made you dance with the inmates as a form of torture for them?" Meg smiled.  
  
"Physical Education. Gym class here in the U.S. See, we didn't have to learn dog sledding and tobogganing, so we had time to do normal things like basketball, football, and baseball. And once a year they threw in dancing " Ray explained "In High School we learned it all: waltz to square dancing; box step to dosey doe. But enough about me, I'll bet you looked great in a tutu. Now that I'd pay to see, Fraser and Turnbull, too."  
  
"You know, your mother invited me back to talk sometime," Meg said calmly. "I should imagine that she has some terrific stories to tell. Great pictures, too."  
  
"Understood." Ray said, surrendering. "I won't say anything if you won't."  
  
One dance turned into two and then even more. Ray was actually having a good time and he was surprised by that realization. He felt very comfortable here on the dance floor with Meg. She was very good company: intelligent, quick witted and beautiful. Now if he only didn't have to arrest her friend.   
  
Ray glanced at his watch and realized that it was getting close to eleven o'clock. Slowly, Ray began leading Meg in a circular dance, so that he could check out the dance floor. He soon realized that Elliott was no longer dancing. He scanned the ballroom and saw Elliott working his way through the room towards the door. Luckily, the song ended and Ray and Meg walked off the floor and back to the table. Ray excused himself once again.  
  
Meg glanced up just in time to see Elliott walk out the door and Ray following behind him. She could tell by his movements, that Ray was in full police mode. He was definitely going after Elliott.  
  
"Damn! That man is almost as irritating as Fraser!" She mumbled. "No wonder they get along."   
  
Meg stood and was going to follow Vecchio out the door to give him a piece of her mind. What right did he have treating Elliott like a common criminal? He had no evidence that anything was happening; just some kind of demented macho American male ego thing that was determined to stalk her ex boyfriend. He was as bad as Elliott, thinking that she needed to be taken care of.  
  
"Men," She mumbled as she walked toward the door.  
  
Suddenly, Candy stepped into her path.  
  
"Lady, you might think that Ray Vecchio is a studmuffin now, but just you wait until you find out what he is really like." Candy started.  
  
"Studmuffin?" Meg looked totally confused. "I can assure you that I have a pretty good idea of what he is truly like. And right now..."  
  
"Oh, sure, right now he is probably romancing you with wine and roses." Candy said.  
  
"No, I can honestly say he isn't." Meg said still trying to get around Candy. She had to stop Vecchio from harassing Elliott any more.  
  
"But, do you know what he really is?" Candy asked.  
  
Meg didn't answer. She was trying to figure out which direction Candy was going with this. Meg already knew that he was exasperating, frustrating, grating.... What could Candy possible add to that list?  
  
"He's a cop." Candy added simply. "And that is more important to him than anything or anyone."   
  
Meg didn't like the reference. "I'm a `cop' also. I know that sometimes your personal life has to be put on hold." Meg explained.  
  
"I'll bet you haven't seen him more than two days in a row, since you met him." Candy persisted.  
  
"For your information, even though it isn't any of your business, I've seen him just about every day for the last six months." Meg told her. It wasn't a lie, really. She did see Vecchio everyday when he dropped Fraser off at the consulate.  
  
"I'm just trying to warn you," Candy continued. "If I couldn't hold on to him, then...."  
  
The implication was there, and Meg didn't take kindly to it at all. Where did this cheerleader come off telling her she couldn't keep a man?  
  
"Look Barbie," Meg put on her inspector's voice and manners so there would be no doubt in anyone's mind who was in charge here. "Just because you didn't have what it took to keep him, doesn't mean I can't. He is my...uh... studmuffin now, so just back off!"  
  
Meg glanced around quickly, to make sure that no one else was listening to this conversation. She couldn't believe that she was standing here defending a non-existing relationship with this bonbon. A relationship with the most irritating man in the world of all people! Her and Ray Vecchio? The thought was ludicrous. She almost laughed out loud but she was still too angry.  
  
"Just wait `till the first time that he desserts you to chase after some criminal, then you will see what is really important to him. All he cares about is catching the bad guy." Candy went on.  
  
"You say that as if it were a bad thing. It takes special people with good instincts to keep this world safe..."  
  
Meg broke off suddenly, listening to her own words. In spite of her personal feelings for him, Vecchio did have good instincts. She had often heard Fraser speak of them and had even witnessed them for herself once or twice. Immediately, she knew that he was right about Elliott. She was mad at herself for letting her past emotions get in the way of the facts. She had to get out of this room to help him.   
  
"Move it or lose your foot," Meg finally ordered. She couldn't remember where she had picked up that phrase, but somehow, right now, it seemed appropriate.  
  
Candy moved quickly without further comment. She knew that Meg meant business.  
  
Meg went out the door quickly, hoping to catch up to Vecchio and Elliott. There was no sign of them in that hallway outside the ballroom, so she moved quietly towards the hotel lobby. Meg arrived in the large open lobby just in time to see Vecchio duck out the side door towards the parking lot.   
  
Cautiously, Meg followed him out the door. She spotted him crouched behind a blue Ford truck. She silently joined him there and followed his gaze toward Elliott and a smaller dark haired standing a few cars away.  
  
"What's the plan?" She whispered.  
  
"That we wait for back-up and then go in," Ray said. He looked towards her, carefully studying her face in the light from the streetlight above. "You okay with this?"  
  
Meg nodded but didn't trust her voice enough to say anything. She had already messed things up enough this evening. There was no use giving any more ammunition to the detective to use against her.   
  
Moments slowly ticked by. Elliott and the other man were talking quietly, but Meg and Ray were unable to make out what they were saying. Finally, the man opened the trunk of the car and showed Elliott the contents. Elliott seemed quite pleased with what he saw.  
  
"We have to do something now, or it will be too late," Meg whispered.  
  
"We wait for backup," Ray said more forcefully.  
  
"That will be too late!" Meg replied with authority.  
  
"I forgot, it's that `you always get your man' thing again," Ray said sarcastically.  
  
"No," Meg replied quietly, "this one is *your * man."  
  
In those few words, Meg had relayed an entire message. Ray knew that this was as close to an apology as he would ever get from the Inspector.   
  
Ray smiled gently. "Okay, so, what's *your * plan?"  
  
Meg glanced back in the direction of the two men. She could tell by their actions that the deal was almost done and soon they would lose their chance.  
  
"Trust me?" She asked.  
  
"Yes," Ray replied without the slightest hesitation. Somewhere along the line, Ray had learned to have complete faith in Mounties.  
  
Meg chastised herself for her earlier thought that Vecchio was like Elliott. She suddenly realized that he really did trust her and that he understood that she was a capable officer.   
  
Meg grabbed his arm and stood up, hoping that the two men would think that they just came out the door.  
  
"Hi, Elliott, did you get too warm in there also?" Meg said, hurrying over to him.  
  
"Maggie?" Elliott hurriedly tried to close the trunk, but Ray grabbed his arm stopping him.  
  
"What do we have here?" Ray asked.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, `Seven-Up'" Elliott growled back.  
  
"Well, see, there's your problem. You never let me properly introduce myself. The name is *Detective * Ray Vecchio Chicago PD. Very glad to make your acquaintance." Ray said holding the small pistol he had taken from his ankle holster.  
  
With incredibly bad timing, the backup that Ray had requested chose that moment to pull into the parking lot. The dark haired man used that as a distraction and took off through the parking lot.   
  
"Get him," Ray barked the order to the two uniformed officers. "We got this one."  
  
Meanwhile with lightning speed, Elliott grabbed his own gun, spun and seized Meg tightly around the neck, using her for a shield.  
  
"Let her go Elliott, it over." Ray ordered, his gun still aimed at the man.  
  
"You think so, eh?" Elliott sneered and pulled Meg closer, jamming the gun in her side. "Now what are you going to do?"  
  
"Oh, I have a pretty good feeling that I won't have to do anything." Ray said holding his gun steadily on Elliott.  
  
"Good, drop your gun and get out of the way." Elliott threatened.  
  
"You know, I just don't get you Elliott." Ray was amazed that Elliott could still underestimate the Inspector like this. "You're not very smart are you?"  
  
"What do you mean." Elliott questioned moving slowly to the car.  
  
"This," Meg said simply. She spun quickly, pushing the gun away with her one hand. Meanwhile, she grabbed his arm in her other hand, twisting it up behind his back.  
  
"That was as graceful a move as any dancer could make." Ray quickly removed his cumberbun and tied Elliott's hands together. "I never did like that part anyway," he grumbled.  
  
"She won't back you up, you know." Elliott said  
  
"What?" Ray didn't know what Elliott was talking about.  
  
"She won't say anything." Elliott continued.  
  
"You were just holding me hostage a moment ago, and you think I won't say anything?" Meg asked unbelievingly.  
  
"Maggie, you could never testify against me, could you, darling?" Elliott almost purred to Meg.  
  
"You still haven't learned, have you?" Ray said under his breath, shaking his head.  
  
Meg spun and flattened Elliott with one punch.  
  
"Don't ever call me `darling' again." Meg said flexing her hand. "Come to think of it, I never liked being called Maggie either."  
  
"Tried to warn you," Ray said, helping Elliott off of the ground. He roughly took Elliott over to the squad car. The uniformed officers returned with the second suspect moments later.  
  
Ray and Meg stood off to the side while they were waiting for the officers to secure the two men. Meg shivered, and for the first time Ray realized that she had come outside without her wrap. He quickly shrugged off his Tuxedo jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He certainly couldn't have her explaining to Fraser how she caught a cold.   
  
Once Elliott and the other man were secured in the back of the car, the officer joined Ray and Meg.   
  
"Detective Vecchio, I just need a little more information from you tonight, and then you can come in and give the rest of your statement in the morning," he said taking out his notebook.  
  
He asked a few routine questions which Meg and Ray were able to answer easily. Soon, however the questions were becoming increasingly more difficult to answer.  
  
"I'm still a little unsure as to why you were here in the first place," he asked.  
  
"I was attending a banquet which was taking place here tonight," Meg volunteered.  
  
"And Detective Vecchio?" the officer continued.  
  
Meg panicked. How would it sound when he told the officer that he was practically ordered to accompany her here tonight. Ray, however was watching her face and knew enough to come up with an alternate story.  
  
"Inspector Thatcher had suspected one of the guests at the banquet. She asked me to stop by in an official capacity since she has no jurisdiction here. I have worked on numerous cases in conjunction with the Canadian Consulate, so she was familiar with my name and my work." Ray covered, making it sound very official and bureaucratic.  
  
Ray glanced over and saw the look of relief on the Inspector's face. Maybe she did need to be rescued once in awhile. Somehow that realization surprised him and he smiled to himself.  
  
"Well, I think that I have had enough entertainment for one evening." Meg said once the officers had left. She was suddenly looking very tired. "Are you ready to leave?"  
  
"Yeah, that works for me." Ray agreed. He had known that this was going to be an interesting evening, however, he never thought that it would turn out the way it did.  
  
"I just have to go back for my plaque and my coat," she said pulling Ray's jacket tighter around her.  
  
They walked back inside and over to their table. Meg picked up her award and stared at it for a moment.  
  
"I suppose that this doesn't mean very much anymore." Meg said more to herself than to Ray.  
  
"Hey, you earned that award fair and square. Don't let that jerk take that away from you." Ray said. Slowly he continued. "Actually, what you did tonight proved to me that you really did deserve that thing."  
  
Ray was silent for a moment, letting the inspector work that through her head for awhile. Rather than staring at her, he glanced around the room. Despite the late hour, there were still quite a few couples on the dance floor. Slowly an idea came to him.  
  
"Dance with me," he said trying to use the same tone of voice she had used earlier.  
  
"I don't need a pity dance, detective," she said firmly  
  
"Trust me lady, `pity' is not one of the words that springs to mind when I think of you." Ray said in his sarcastic voice.  
  
"I don't think..." she started  
  
"I know that much about you already," Ray cut her short. "That was a great line you used on me earlier, by the way. I was hoping I'd get a chance to use it."  
  
"It wouldn't be..." she tried again.  
  
"Look, you told me that once I got you through that door that I could dance with anyone I wanted to." Ray continued, even though it looked almost painful for him. "Well, I pick you."  
  
She looked up at him and slowly smiled. "I guess I could manage one more dance."  
  
They started toward the dance floor, but once again, the ever present Candy appeared in front of them.  
  
"Think we could get her arrested, too?" Ray mumbled to Meg.  
  
"No, you can't arrest people for being rude and insincere. Remember?" Meg whispered back.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. If you love him that much, I really do hope things work out for you." Candy said to Meg.   
  
Candy turned quickly and walked away, but the damage was done.  
  
Ray looked questioningly at Meg with a very amused look in his expressive eyes. Meg, meanwhile, was turning the same shade as her burgundy dress.   
  
Ray opened his mouth to say something, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. It didn't matter any way, because Meg cut him off before he could make a sound.  
  
"Not one word, detective, or I'll have Lieutenant Welsh drag you in his office so fast your head will spin." Meg threatened.  
  
"Trust me, Inspector. I wouldn't want it any other way," Ray said escorting Meg back onto the floor.  
  
He took her slowly into his arms, for what they both knew would be their last dance. Meg slipped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Nobody'd believe me anyhow," he said, smiling. 

  
 

* * *

End You'll Have to Do by nancy claycomb 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
